


Day 7 - Hardcase / Droid

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creation, Gen, Hardcase (Star Wars) Has ADHD, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In the stolen minutes between being expected in their bunks, and lights out, the particularly brave (or particularly stupid) vod'e Make things.
Series: Clonetober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Day 7 - Hardcase / Droid

Ever since he was a cadet, Hardcase had been fascinated by droids. Mostly because they were fun to blow up, and shooting them just right to make that happen got him high marks in tests and sims, but also they were just... _neat_. He liked the noises they made when they moved, the way they could be perfectly still one moment and a flurry of activity the next. The longnecks didn’t like them doing things outside of training, but they had a little bit of time before lights out every night, and he knew he wasn’t the only one who had secret pass-times for those stolen moments. Other vod’e would make up stories, or scratch patterns into the inside of their training armour, or the really brave (or stupid) ones would _make_ things.

Personally, Hardcase liked Making. He liked taking bits of scrap metal and wire and twisting them into something new. None of his little scrap-and-wire droids could move very well, and he’d never been able to keep one more than a few days before tossing it so it wouldn’t be discovered by a minder, but it was nice to make them all the same. And then suddenly the war was happening, and he was on the front lines, and there were real, _actual_ battle droids trying to kill him and his brothers. Some days he nearly died five times, and he had never felt so alive.

They weren’t allowed to take parts home from the battlefield, he knew more than one brother who’d been stuck on latrines or KP duty for taking trophies, but some days Hardcase’s fingers itched to take _something_. Nothing big, a finger or two, just enough scrap to Make something with. But oh, if he could get his hands on a whole arm... he’d never been able to make anything even the size of his own hand, he had no idea what he’d do with that much metal and wire. But oh man, how much fun would it be to find out?

Maybe, if he got a commendation, he could ask Skywalker for some of the scrap parts that got junked from his General’s fighter when the man was repairing and upgrading it. Make them into a tiny R2 unit as thanks. Or maybe, next time he got his hands on some material, he could just... make an R2 as a gift? He’d never given away one of his little creations before, but it couldn’t be worse than just leaving them behind or tossing them in the trash.

And if he was lucky and the General liked it... maybe he could even get permission to Make things without keeping them secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
